Who brought the puppies?
by 123catdoglover
Summary: Bella finds a box of puppies. Will the cullens keep them? Who will be against it?
1. Chapter 1

Who brought the puppies?

Disclaimer- I do not own any ideas that Stephanie Meyer came up with, including twilight.

_This is after breaking dawn. My first story, sorry if it is bad. The character's thoughts are in italics. _

Bella pov

I was walking up the porch steps after visiting Charlie and was surprised to hear 4 fast heartbeats. I stopped and looked around, then looked down. There at my feet was a box of puppies, they were cute and mouthwatering. _Ugh, I need to go hunting. _I quickly scooped them up and walked into the house.

Rosalie pov

_What is in that box? Why do I hear heartbeats?_ Thought were running through my head as Bella came in holding a box.

"Does anybody know why these were outside?" Bella asked.

"What are they?" Renesmee asked from the couch.

"Puppies" answered Bella just as Emmett crashed through the window shouting

"Puppies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" what a stupid husband I have.

"Emmett shut up. Why are you so excited anyways?" I shouted right into my husband's face.

Emmett pov

_Uh oh. I forgot Rosalie was in here. Uh oh. She's mad. Edward get out of my thoughts. I heard that chuckle. _

Rosalie was mad at me again. What? I love dogs.

" Can we keep them, Can we keep them, Can we keep them…………….?"I chanted as I skipped around Carlisle.

"Well….." he answered hesitantly.

"Don't you dare" Rosalie was besides me and madder than a hornet.

_Uh oh. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Bella or Edward or Esme or Carlisle or anyone else that makes twilight the wonderful book it is. Unfortunately, they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**In this chapter the thoughts are going to be in **_**italics**_** again. Sorry that the pov changes so much. **

Rosalie pov

As I tapped my foot impatiently, awaiting Carlisle's decision, my husband was bouncing up and down next to me screeching

"Please, please, please, please, please, please………." over and over in harmony with my tapping. I stopped but my stupid husband didn't.

"Emmett shut up!" I snapped at him, totally annoyed. "He will make his decision whether or not you are screaming in my ear"

"Sorry rose" Emmett whimpered piteously, cowering before me. Satisfied, I turned back to Carlisle, wait, where Carlisle had been. I screamed by annoyance at the ceiling as loud as I could.

Carlisle pov

I heard Rosalie's scream as I made my escape up the stairs. Thoughts were running through my head as I did so. _Who would leave puppies outside our doorstep? Why? Should we keep them? If not, what are we going to do with them? Edward since you are listening, do you have any ideas?_

Edward pov

Puppies? Who would give us puppies? We should get rid of them as soon as possible. Which would be now.

"Edward? Are you coming? "My angel called from the bedroom. "Did you see these puppies? They are so cute! I want to keep them."Wait. My angel wanted the puppies? Let's keep them!

"I'm coming Bella." I called to her softly as I entered the bedroom. "Are they cute?"

"Yes." She answered. "Look at this cute black one. It's a Labrador retriever. They all are. "

"Why do you think that?" I asked curious.

"I've seen lab puppies before and these look exactly like them. There are 4 puppies. 2 yellow, 1 chocolate, and 1 black. I love them!"My angel replied.

"Oh" I said thinking _Bella knows about dogs? I didn't know that. If she likes them I'm for it. Let's keep them. _"Let's keep them" I said to her as I put an arm around her, happy she was happy.

Esme pov

Carlisle walked into the room looking stressed and sat down next to me heavily.

"What's wrong dear?" I asked concerned, my thoughts going a mile a minute. _Did something happen to our children? Did anybody get hurt? I haven't been listening. Is Carlisle hurt? _I almost started to hyperventilate.

"Dear, calm down. Nothing is wrong, well not hugely wrong. It's just a decision that I have to make."

"What happened now?" I asked, knowing but hoping that it wasn't our children.

"Bella found a box of puppies and she, Emmett and Edward want to keep them but Rosalie doesn't. "Drat. It was the kids.

"Well," I answered "Why don't we keep them for a week then after that we can discuss it with the family. You might not have to make a decision after that. "

"Good idea!" Carlisle said. "Did everyone hear that?" he said to the door. A chorus of yeses followed, some excited and others grumpy. Then Alice squealed, probably thinking of the shopping opportunities.

"Alice, you have a limit of 1 million dollars!" I shouted downstairs.

"Drat!" she answered, then immediately started to try to change my mind. "Esme, I can't buy many clothes for that much!"

"What are you buying, designer clothes?"Jacob asked from downstairs.

"Of course" everyone in the house answered him like it was obvious. I sighed. What a great family I have.


	3. Day 1

Disclaimer- Even though I use the most wonderful characters in my fan fiction, they belong totally to Stephanie Meyer (sob).

_**Sorry about all the pov changes. It might get a little confusing. **_

Day 1

Bella pov

Today was Monday and the first day we were keeping the puppies. The boys were going to stay home and take care of them while we went out shopping for the puppies. We were a little scared to what we might come back to, but sure it wouldn't be that bad. We headed out at 8 in two cars, destined for the mall, in which was a pet store. As we walked into the mall, Alice was in her happy place. Skipping along, waving to her favorite salespeople in all the stores, all of which waved back. We finally got to the pet store and stepped inside. We were assaulted with the smell of animals. Renesme went off immediately to look at kittens. Alice went to clothes (of course) and Rosalie went to products. Esme went to toys and treats, probably intending to look at cages and beds after. So I went to food.

Alice pov

As we stepped into the pet store I immediately went to clothes, knowing where Rose would go, and knowing Esme wanted to look at toys and treats. Bella would go to whatever was left and I really, really wanted clothes. I was happy to see that there were 2 aisles devoted to clothes. I grabbed a cart and was off!

Rosalie pov

I walked into the pet store knowing I was going to go to products. I love beatification. And, dogs need to be pretty too, right?

Esme pov

I headed to toys and treats right away. I also intended to look at cages and beds for the puppies. I would need huge cages. Maybe I should get a couple for each. I could bend them together for each puppy. A new remolding job! Yes!!!!!!!

Bella pov

I walked towards food and was surprised. There were 5 aisles for food! How was I going to pick which one?

Alice pov

I was happily picking out clothes for the puppies when I had a vision of Bella pushing a cart with 46 bags of food in it. Uh oh. Why is she doing that? I'd better get over there. I rushed over and found Bella putting every kind of puppy food in her cart.

"What are you doing??????????" I asked her, starting to take stuff out of her cart.

"I have absolutely no idea what to pick. I thought I should just get all of them." She answered me.

"Well, just get whatever sounds healthiest for them!" I called over my shoulder as I headed back to clothes.

Rosalie pov

They have so many things for dogs here! I could get used to having a dog if I get to buy this stuff a lot!

Esme pov

I walked into the toy aisle and was surprised by how much there was. I raced to get a cart then raced back, putting everything that said puppy into my cart. There was so much! I had to grab 4 of each too, so they wouldn't fight over toys. They even have tug of war toys!

Bella pov

I was looking at the foods, amazed by how many there were when I heard a scream of delight coming from clothes. Sounds like Alice is having fun. How many clothes was she getting? Actually, on second thought, I don't want to know.

Alice pov

I screamed in delight when I found the Halloween costumes for dogs. They would be so cute in these! Which ones should I get?

Rosalie pov

They have so much stuff here! They even have mousse and fur gel in tons of scents! They also have sprays and doggy nail polish. This will be fun!

Esme pov

I'm going to get 4 of the biggest cages they have. I can bend them together after I do to form one big enough for home improvement. I can get multiple beds too, so they will be comfortable. Oh, look they have actual beds here for dogs!

Bella pov

THIS IS BORING. Should I get iams or eukunuba?

Alice pov

Clothes!!!!!!Clothes!!!!!!!!!Clothes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rosalie pov

My cart is full. Darn it. Well, at least they will be extremely pampered. As I approached the check out, Alice emerged with 2 carts and a basket and fell in step behind me. Esme emerged with 12 huge cages and cart full of toys and treats. Bella had 2 bags of iams puppy chow. Trust Bella to get the least of all of us. We approached the check out together, me in the lead. I cleared my throat to get the attendants attention, and then took out my credit card.

Attendant's pov

I was daydreaming when someone cleared their throat. I looked up and was surprised to see a beautiful blonde standing before me. She had a credit card in her hand and a cart full of doggy products. There was a short girl behind her with 2 carts of clothes and a woman behind her with ……………. 12 cages. Wait. Why 12 cages? And the biggest ones we have? Why? And then behind her was a teenager with 2 bags of food.

"Are you together?"I asked.

"Yes" answered the blonde. "Just put it on this" even though I was surprised, I did as she asked and they left. Well, that just earned me a promotion.

Esme pov

We drove back to the house surrounded by doggy stuff. As we pulled up to the house it was silent. That's weird. We walked in and gasped. Did the boys actually leave it like this? I was angry.

Bella pov

We walked into the house and were immediately assaulted with the smell of urine. What had the boys done? I darted to the front and took in the scene with shock. Whatever I had been expecting, this was not it.

Alice pov

I will kill the boys. The house was disgusting! Urine and poo on the carpets and in the kitchen, muddy paw prints on all the couches and the kitchen counters, clothes and shoes ripped up all over the place, and the TV broken. I will kill the boys.

Rosalie pov

I took in the scene before me, and then screamed my fury. The boys then walked in the back door holding puppies that were as wet as they were. WHAT HAD THEY DONE??????????????

Carlisle pov

We walked into the house after we heard Rosalie scream. We were all dripping wet. The girls were standing there with their hands on their hips, looking extremely angry. I immediately started to explain.

"Someone who will not be named" jasper coughed Emmett's name "decided to teach his puppy to swim. The person who will not be named" this time Edward coughed Emmett's name

"Threw his puppy in the water. Upon hearing the puppy's yelps, Edward and jasper ran outside to save it. They both jumped in, and then the other puppies jumped in. After rescuing the puppies, Edward and jasper threw me in the river after that" finished Emmett for me.

"Exactly" chorused the boys as one. Rosalie then walked up to Emmett and pushed him through the wall. Bella and alice just glared at their husbands.

"And how do you explain this mess?" demanded my angel.

"I was at the hospital. Don't ask me!" I answered.

"We're taking care of the puppies tomorrow to show you guys how it's done. " said bella. "You guys are horrible with dogs"


	4. Day 2

Disclaimer- I was asked to write the best story in the world, but my mom says not to trust possible scammers. I said no. I suppose Stephanie Meyer said yes.

_**Thank you to the people who reviewed. Midoriori, kuryn426, and carefulositopeace. I included names in this chapter. Thank you for reviewing! Sorry about posting the chapter before it was done. This will be a long chapter. **_

Bella pov

Today was Tuesday. Since the boys had totally trashed the house yesterday, the girls were going to stay home while the boys went hunting. We were planning to make the day into a spa day for the dogs. First baths, then makeovers (Alice insisted) then pawdicures. We were all excited, Renesme the most. We waited until the boys were out of sight, then rushed upstairs and turned on the water for the master bedrooms tub. Once the tub was filled with lukewarm water, we found the gentlest soap from what Rosalie bought. Then we each picked a puppy. I got a black female. I cradled her in my arms and I slowly lowered her into water where she could stand. She didn't fuss at all, but looked at me trustingly.

Alice pov

I chose a frisky chocolate male to bathe. I started to lower him into the water, but the moment his paws touched the water he started to thrash and whine. Great. The other puppies were already taken. I'll just force him. Right ………..now! Darn it!!!!!! He got my clothes wet! Stupid puppy.

Rosalie pov

Bathe? We have to bathe them? Oh. Well, I guess I'll do it. I grabbed a yellow female. She seems to like the water. Wait. She's pedaling away. Come back here stupid puppy. Great. I fell in. Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!

Esme pov

Renesme and I were going to bathe a puppy together. We got a scared black male. Renesme picked him up and he cuddled against her chest. She smiled and gently lowered him into the water. He whimpered at first when the water touched him, but was fine after a while. Then a wave came from the edge of the tub where Rosalie fell in. He yowled when the water washed over him from that.

"Stupid puppy" yelled Rosalie.

"Are you okay?" asked Bella.

"Do you think I'm okay? I just fell in!" exclaimed Rosalie. Then she stormed out of the room. She can be so emotional sometimes. Well, I guess I'm washing her puppy.

Bella pov

My puppy is so cute! She allowed me to totally wash her, then shook water all over me. Now when I'm drying her with a towel, she snuggles up to me and buries her head in my arms. How sweet she is! I defiantly love this one!

Alice pov

This. Is. War. Puppy vs. Alice. Male vs. female. Animal vs. Vampire. And Alice Cullen determined to win.

Esme pov

Rosalie's puppy is very outgoing. Paddling back and forth in the tub, I could hardly bathe her. I finally finished and got her out of the tub and into a towel. She tried to escape the towel but I bundled her up fast. Finally she was dry and ready to go. What's next?

Renesme pov

My puppy liked to be vocal. Whimpering when she was in the water, yelping when soap touched her and howling when I finally got her into the towel. She drove me crazy! But I still loved him a lot, but he was annoying. After hurting my ears for about 30 minutes, he finally stopped. Finally! I wonder how loud he will be next.

Bella pov

Now we got to style our dogs. I was just going to brush her and put some gel in t her hair to make her shiny. She sat totally still for the entire time and fell asleep. I guess she likes to be brushed.

Alice pov

Alice 1, puppy 0. Now it was time to get another point. Wait, its makeover time?! Yesssssssssssssssssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!This is going to be fun!

Esme pov

I'm not going to do much to my puppy. I'll get brush mousse into her hair. She didn't like being brushed, that much was apparent when she wriggled under the brush, making funny patterns in her fur. But she was very pretty when I was done.

Renesme pov

Because I am sure that he will make a lot of noise, I'm not going to do much to him. Brushing shouldn't be too noisy should it? Great. Of course it is.

Bella pov

Now we got to do our dogs nails. This was going to be fun. I decided to do purple and pink. I chose a dark shiny purple and a pale baby pink. Shreya drifted in and out of sleep while I painted her nails. She looked so pretty afterward! I ran to get my camera and took multiple photos.

Alice pov

Alice 2, puppy 0. Now it's nail time. Light blue and electric green. It'll match his makeup! I held my puppy down and did one nail after the other. Finally he was done. I let him get up. The spa day was finally over. Alice Cullen was victorious! Glen (her puppy) lost.

Esme pov

Rosalie (her puppy) is frisky. She could not keep still. There would be absolutely no way I could do her nails.

Renesme pov

I decided to do a light brown on Aragon's (her puppy) nails. He would look very nice. I started to paint his nails, and he started to move restlessly. Then the polish fell off the counter. Immediately there were 6 hands there, catching it. I'm glad I have a vampire mother and aunts!

Edward pov

When we got home, the girls were taking pictures of the puppies, each looking very cute with little Halloween costumes on. Wait, what did Alice **do** to her puppy?!


	5. Day 3

_**Hello everyone! Sorry I have not written for so long. I was on vacation for a while. I am going to try to write as much as I can this week because I am going to be gone for another week. In August though, I will be writing a lot!**_

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight, even though I would love to.

Day 2

Emmett's pov

"Emmett!!!!!!" shouted my wife "you had better not mess up today." Right. Like I was going to make my wife madder than she was. I was going to have fun today, but the girls would never know.

Alice pov

Great. Should I tell Rosalie? Probably. After all it is her husband.

"Emmett is going to sneak out of the house and hunt today." I said loud enough that only the girls could hear me. "He plans to bring the others with him"

"I doubt it" responded Rosalie. "He wouldn't make me that mad." He would, but ok. Time to have some fun.

Jaspers pov

The girls were going out shopping while the boys stayed home. Well, we were supposed to stay home. In reality we were going out hunting, and leaving the dogs behind. We were just going to leave food out and be back before the girls even knew. I was still really thirsty, so I was happy. Edward didn't want to make Bella mad, but still was going to go. Emmett made up the idea so he was going to go. Carlisle was at work, so we didn't need to worry about him. It was easy to leave the dogs in the yard attached to their red cloth leashes. We left toys, water and food within distance, then we were off. I caught a few mountain lions and a few deer too. I was totally letting my instincts take over when I heard a heart beating right next to me. I quickly leaped and bit, then realized it was one of the puppies. Uh oh. Alice was going to kill me.

Edward pov

I loved hunting. The rush of feeling after drinking, the rush of exhilaration when you first leap. I was letting my senses take over by the end of the day. It was perfect. Then I heard a heart beating, almost stalking up on me. By then, I wasn't thinking clearly. I sprang and heard Jasper yelling

"No" at the same time I realized I had just bit Eragon. Oh no. My family will disown me after this.

Emmett pov

Near the end of the day I was finally content. It had been a nice day and we had to back before the girls were. Then I heard a animal walking straight towards me. I ran towards the sound picked it up and bit down. I then realized I was holding Glen. Nooooooooooo. Rose will kill me. I'd better get him to Edward and Jasper. As I ran I heard another heartbeat, very close. My senses totally took over and I leaped and bit down again. Great. It was another one of the dogs. Great. It was Shreya. Great. I ran towards we had decided to meet and heard my brothers running to. We all stopped and stared at each other, because each of my brothers also had a puppy in their arms. All of which had a bite mark. Drat. The girls were going to kill us. Drat. We all started to run home.

Esme pov

As we pulled up to the house, the boys came running out of the forest. They stopped and looked at us, fear apparent on their faces. What had they done? Wait, were those the puppies with bite marks in their arms? Apparently Rosalie came to the same conclusion I had, because the car door came flying off and Rosalie went stalking off across the lawn towards the boys. Alice and Bella came close behind. Then we heard a cry of pain. All of our heads swivled towards the car.

"Are they going to die?" Renesme was really upset. All of us flocked around her and immediately started to console her. All of us but me. What are we going to do?


End file.
